Bunga
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Mengesampingkan sifat tsundere Peter, jujur saja, baginya Paula adalah bunga yang sangat indah. Bunga yang Peter harapkan hanya akan mekar ketika mereka bersama./SealandWY. Drabble, mungkin.


**Disclaimer**: **Hetalia** milik **Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Warning**: Yah, anda sekalian tahu sendiri, 'kan, warning yang umumnya ada pada fanfiksi._. Waspadalah terhadap **OOC**, **Typo**(Tapi semoga tidak ada), **dsb**.

**Note**: **Peter Kirkland** adalah **Sealand**.

**Paula** adalah **WY**.

**Cody** **Kirkland** adalah **Australia**.

((Nama WY, tadinya mau saya kasih Paulette-karena banyak yang kasih dia nama begitu-tapi rasanya agak aneh menurut saya. Jadi dipakailah nama Paula.))

Selamat menikmati!

**.**

**Bunga**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

Dulu, ia hanya bisa memandang Paula dari kejauhan. Pertama kali ia melihatnya adalah ketika Arthur membawa anak perempuan itu dari panti asuhan.

Tak jarang mata mereka bertemu, namun mereka berdua gengsi untuk menyapa satu sama lain. Sampai-sampai, sang kakak—Arthur Kirkland—pun bingung melihat kedua adik ciliknya itu.

Arthur yang sudah lelah melihat sifat mereka yang sama-sama memiliki gengsi tinggi itu, akhirnya memaksa Peter untuk menyapa Paula.

"H-Hei, kau!"

Paula menengok, dan ia dapati Peter berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya—dengan gaya bertolak pinggang dan kedua kaki yang dibuka lebar.

"Namaku Peter!" Serunya, kemudian melanjutkan, "D-Dan aku akan menjadi temanmu! Atau kakakmu! Atau apalah itu!"

Yang diajak bicara oleh Peter, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya mata yang beradu.

"TAPI!"

Suaranya meninggi sedikit, Paula sempat terkaget.

"A-Aku—" Anak lelaki beralis tebal itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin kenalan denganmu, y-ya! Aku d-dipaksa oleh si Alis Tebal itu! J-jangan kira aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri!"

Sementara itu, di luar sana, sang Alis Tebal(baca: Arthur) mendengus geli melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

* * *

**Bunga** _itu telah ditemukannya._

* * *

"PETER! PAULA!"

Remaja keturunan Australia itu berteriak nyaring tepat ketika ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

**Jenggot**. **Kumis kucing**. **Alis—yang sudah tebal—dipertebal**. **Tompel**…

…dengan **spidol permanen**.

Sementara itu, Peter dan Paula saling berpegangan tangan, lari menjauh dari ruangan yang tadi dipakai salah satu kakaknya untuk tidur siang.

* * *

**Bunga **_itu telah digenggamnya._

* * *

Paula dan Peter pulang ke rumah dengan berlumuran lumpur, membuat semua kakak-kakaknya panik.

"Jangan berlebihan deh. Tadi gak sengaja jatuh terus kena lumpur, kok."

Paula kemudian tertawa meyakinkan, "Aku mau mandi dulu, ya! Jangan diintip!" lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Peter menyusul dan ikut masuk ke kamar sang adik.

"Berdarah, 'kan?"

"…Sedikit."

Selanjutnya, Peter mengurusi luka di lutut Paula.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku sebaik ini, cuma karena aku kasihan!"

"Dan jangan kira aku mengandalkanmu. Aku bisa membersihkan lukaku sendiri, kok. Tapi karena kamu bersikeras mau ngerawat lukaku, jadi aku ijinin."

Tangan Peter berhenti bergerak. "Apa?" Peter menatap Paula, dan Paula hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, seperti yang kubi—ADAW! PETER SIALAN, LUKAKU JANGAN DITEKAN! SAKIT, TAU!"

* * *

**Bunga** _itu sudah didekapnya._

* * *

Peter berlari kecil dengan gembira. Kadang ia menandungkan nada lagu yang terlintas di kepala, kadang ia berimajinasi dengan pikirannya.

Ia **sangat** gembira.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia beri kepada Paula, dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa Paula akan menyukai hadiah darinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sosok yang dicarinya pun dapat ia temui. Paula sedang berada di taman belakang rumah mereka, sedang tertawa dengan bahagia—

—bersama… Arthur?

Peter menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat dengan seksama ke arah dua saudaranya itu, sementara saudaranya—nampaknya—belum menyadari keberadaannya yang ada di belakang mereka.

Keduanya tertawa dengan sangat leluasa.

Arthur bahkan menyeka airmata yang keluar dari mata kanannya—saking lucunya, kah?

Paula memukul-mukul dada bidang Arthur, tanda bahwa mereka sedang asik bermain.

Arthur membalas. Ia mencubit kedua pipi empuk sang adik perempuan.

Paula menampilkan sebuah ekspresi… yang belum pernah Peter lihat di wajah Paula sebelumnya.

Paula memeluk lengan Arthur, dan Peter tahu bahwa Paula sangat-sangat senang.

Paula terlalu senang bermain dengan Arthur.

Ekspresinya tadi itu, sama seperti ekspresi Peter ketika bermain dengan Paula. Perasaan yang sangat bahagia; serasa ingin menghentikan waktu.

Tapi ekspresinya tadi, tak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Paula kepada Peter. Tidak pernah barang sekali pun.

* * *

Namun **b****unga** _yang Peter harapkan hanya mekar ketika mereka bersama,_

_kelihatannya telah mekar—dan mereka bahkan sedang tidak bersama, kala sang bunga mekar._

_Mekar bersama orang lain._

* * *

"Oh, Peter!"

Paula secara tidak sengaja melihat kebelakang, dan disanalah ia mendapati Peter sedang berdiri. "Bantu aku, Peter! Arthur usil sekali padaku, benar-benar Alis Tebal yang menjengkelkan!"

Arthur mendelik. "Kau juga beralis tebal, Paula!"

"Nah, tuh, 'kan!" Paula berseru. "Peter, sini! Kita jahili kakak kita ini bersama-sama!"

Peter seketika tersenyum simpul. "Ah, nampaknya kak Cody memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu, oke?"

Kemudian Peter berjalan mundur tanpa membalikkan badannya. Arthur dan Paula saling menatap dalam diam.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aku tidak mendengar suara kak Cody," Ujar Paula ketika Peter tak lagi berada di jangkauan pandangannya.

"Entah," Arthur menjawab pendek.

Sementara itu, Peter—berlari, bukan ke dalam rumah, tapi menjauh dari rumah.

Kedua tangannya terus berada di belakang badan.

Pegangan tangannya semakin erat, nafasnya makin memburu.

* * *

_Dan ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga _**bunga **_yang ia genggam di tangannya sedaritadi ini tidak layu…_

* * *

Ketika Paula berjalan mencari Peter, di tengah jalan, ia mendapati setangkai bunga indah yang tergeletak di tanah. Bunga itu seakan dibuang begitu saja.

"Peter?"


End file.
